


Cryptic Lessons 社交技巧

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: “呃——布鲁斯？”迪克脚上只穿了一双袜子，边滑进厨房边出声问道。他在橱柜旁停下来，迷惑地朝布鲁斯睁大眼睛。“嗨，呃，快速问答：为什么超人在浴缸里？”“自己问他。”布鲁斯头也不抬地盯着报纸回答。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 27





	Cryptic Lessons 社交技巧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cryptic Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276822) by [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong). 



*

“ 呃 —— 布鲁斯？ ” 迪克脚上只穿了一双袜子，边滑进厨房边出声问道。他在橱柜旁停下来，迷惑地朝布鲁斯睁大眼睛。 “ 嗨，呃，快速问答：为什么超人在浴缸里？ ”

“ 自己问他。 ” 布鲁斯头也不抬地盯着报纸回答。

“ 他睡着了。 ”

“ 是吗。 ”

“ 他在浴缸里睡着了。 ” 迪克重复了一遍， “ 你连床都不给客人吗？为什么他会 —— ”

“ 他很冷。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 迪克思索着应了一声，然后皱起眉毛： “ 他会冷？ ”

“ 他有弱点。 ”

“ 所以他的弱点让他很冷？ ”

“ 维克多 · 弗里斯（ * 急冻先生）用一把冷冻枪击中了他。 ”

“ 他还穿着披风呢。 ” 迪克略带不耐地解释， “ 披风和 —— 全一套，甚至包括他的靴子。那些应该能 —— ”

“ 派不上用场。他整个人都被冻成冰块了。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 迪克再次感叹一声，用手臂撑着身子倚住橱柜。布鲁斯仍全神贯注地望着周六报纸的填字游戏，一副镇定自若的模样。 “ 好吧，总之我觉得他已经完全解冻了。 ” 迪克挣扎着补充， “ 因为他绝对一定肯定在打呼噜。 ”

这一次布鲁斯抬起头看了看他。 “ 打呼噜。 ” 并且重复了一遍。

“ 轻轻打呼噜。 ” 迪克澄清道， “ 不过确实在打。 ”

“ 唔。 ”

“ 也许我们该给他准备点茶或者咖啡什么的，他喜欢咖啡吗？ ”

“ 不喜欢。 ”

* * *

“ 嗨 …… 超人？ ” 迪克叩了几下半开的门，并出于礼貌在门外等了一小会儿。几秒钟后室内传来一声回应，他这才将手放上门把手。

“ 我穿着衣服，请进吧。 ”

迪克打开门，超人仍旧待在浴缸里。

“ 我带了咖啡过来。 ” 迪克说，边将杯子放到浴缸边。 “ 布鲁侠 —— 我是说蝙蝠 —— 呃。 ” 他顿住，惊恐地用一只手捂住嘴。

“ 没事的。 ” 超人安抚道， “ 我知道他的身份。 ”

“ 啊，太好了。 ” 迪克呼出一口气， “ 好的，那么，布鲁斯说你喜欢 ‘ 糖，奶油，一点点咖啡 ’ ，我不确定他是不是太夸张了，总而言之我加了很多奶油。他还说 —— 等等，你怎么知道 —— ”

“ 布鲁斯和我密切共事很多年了。 ”

迪克深深地停顿了片刻，各种思绪似乎正搭乘同一辆火车从他脑海呼啸而过。然而他什么也没说，那辆火车大概似乎只有两节车厢。

“ 好的。 ” 迪克开口， “ 那为什么他没请你来庄园吃过晚餐？ ”

“ 你该自己问他。 ” 超人回答。

“ 哎我的天。别告诉我你是跟蝙蝠侠学的社交技巧。 ”

超人笑起来。 “ 对不起，罗宾。我不是故意要隐瞒，只是有时候事情会很复杂 —— 比如我和布鲁斯的搭档经历。我知道你明白的。 ”

“ 他也知道你的秘密身份吗？你有个秘密身份，对不对？你并不 24 小时都当超人吧？ ”

“ 的确，以及是的，他知道。 ”

“ 哇 。 ”

“ 所以他 …… 不怎么谈起我？ ” 超人迟疑着问。

“ 呃， ” 迪克说， “ 偶尔吧。 ”

***

“ 浴缸里的水没法再通过远程遥控加热了。 ” 布鲁斯走进浴室时说。

“ 确实不热了。 ” 克拉克回答， “ 不过只要我站起来，这套制服立刻就会身体力行告诉我它究竟能有多湿。 ”

布鲁斯打开柜子，拽出几条又大又毛茸茸的毛巾，将它们堆到浴缸边上的空马克杯旁边。

“ 谢谢。 ” 克拉克说，又在布鲁斯离开前加了一句： “ 迪克和我聊了一会儿。 ”

布鲁斯眯了眯眼，没有出声。

“ 为什么你没邀我吃过晚饭？到庄园这里。 ”

“ 我该邀请谁？超人还是克拉克 · 肯特？ ”

“ 这不公平，布鲁斯。事情总归会很复杂，你不想让他知道吗？他看上去是个好孩子，我想了解他。 ”

布鲁斯没有回应。

“ 你不需要向你的家人隐瞒我的身份，布鲁斯。我信任你，延伸到迪克也一样。再者阿尔弗雷德已经知道了。 ”

“ 唔。 ” 布鲁斯哼了一声。

“ 好吧，嗯，我该走了。 ”

“ 我会借给你衣服。 ”

“ 布鲁斯，我 —— ”

“ 你不会想就穿制服走的，它湿透了。我借给你干衣服。阿尔弗雷德在做意面。 ”

克拉克慢慢笑起来。

“ 还有一件事。 ” 布鲁斯说。

“ 什么？ ”

“ 迪克说你打呼噜。 ”

克拉克露出一副被冒犯的神情。

“ 我没有。 ”

“ 我也很惊讶。 ”

“ 我 不打呼噜 。 ”

“ 应该是氪石和冰的综合作用影响了你的呼吸。 ”

“ 而迪克听到了？ ” 克拉克气馁道， “ 天啊，我给人的第一印象糟透了。 ”

“ 你穿着红色披风和及膝靴在浴缸里睡觉。我很确定打呼噜相对来说是次要的。 ”

“ 噢， ” 克拉克回答， “ 对。 ”

“ 现在，你该站起来然后把身上的那些脱掉。 ” 布鲁斯缺乏耐心地用手比了一下。

“ 你只是嫉妒我在浴缸里泡了很久皮肤却不会起皱。 ” 克拉克说，照要求站了起来。披风死气沉沉地紧贴他的肩膀朝下垂落。氪石造成的负面效果已经基本退去，但制服湿淋淋贴着皮肤的触感仍旧令人很不舒服。克拉克露出一丝坏笑。

“ 该死，克拉克，你敢 ——”

太迟了。克拉克握着披风一把抱住布鲁斯，湿滑的披风像毯子裹住他们，克拉克缩在里面将对方拉得更近。 “ 啊哦。 ” 他状似无辜道。

“ 你的晚餐被没收了。 ” 布鲁斯面无表情地说。

***

“ 超人要和我们一起吃晚餐。 ” 布鲁斯回到厨房时说。克拉克跟在他身后，边走边将干燥的新衣服套在身上。

“ 真的？ ” 迪克雀跃着问， “ 今晚？他在哪？ ”

克拉克站在门廊处挥了挥手，头发仍然是湿的。 “ 嗨。 ”

迪克瞪大眼睛。 “ 哇，你是超人？ ”

“ 有时候是。你可以叫我克拉克。 ”

“ 克拉克。 ” 迪克双眼发光地和他握手， “ 很高兴见到你解冻了。布鲁斯一担心你就变得脾气很坏。 ”

“ 克拉克先生。 ” 阿尔弗雷德在布鲁斯来得及争论前轻柔地打断谈话， “ 您能来吃晚餐实在太好了。希望下次布鲁斯老爷留您进餐是出于您遭遇事故灾难之外的原因。 ”

克拉克相当确定这句话会成真，毕竟布鲁斯已经开口要他留宿庄园，不过附带警告：假如他打呼噜，他立刻会被踢下床。

“ 希望如此。 ” 他说， “ 庄园的浴缸比我自己的大多了。 ”

“ 我们还有一台附冲浪按摩功能的。 ” 迪克兴奋道， “ 我打赌布鲁斯乐意给你用。 ”

布鲁斯坚定地望着克拉克不在的方向。

“ 我会找时间问问看。 ” 克拉克答道。


End file.
